


Pulp Fiction

by neveralarch



Series: Best_enemies comment fic [12]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: BFA: The Maltese Penguin, Comment Fic, Community: best_enemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic that won't make a lot of sense unless you're familiar with The Maltese Penguin audio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulp Fiction

I had just come back from a night out on the town, and as such was wearing something a little more inconspicuous than my normal feather tuxedo. I sat down at my desk and poured myself a fifth of the special stuff I kept hidden in my top drawer. I put my feet up as I sipped it, and relaxed.

The door burst open, and a man positively slinked in. I took my feet down again as he sat on the edge of a stack of papers and slipped a little before he managed to locate the edge of the table. He recovered fast, I had to give him that.

"My dear," he purred, mouth stretching into a Cheshire cat grin to fit the voice, "I had heard you'd set up shop on this backwater planet. I have a proposition for you."

I didn't know what the proposition was yet, but I could already tell it would be exciting, dangerous, and expensive. Whether it would be coming out of my pocket or his depended on what exactly his business was. I sized the man up as I thought about it.

He looked like someone had taken a respectable politician and thrown him into a puddle of black velvet and gold embroidery. Then they had removed his morals and inhibitions, made him grow a beard, and convinced him that, no, really, what he needed was more black velvet. He didn't look very much like a politician at all, actually. It was just something about the eyes, or maybe the way he looked like he'd do anything for my "vote."

"Well?" He leaned in, placing his hand on top of mine. "What do you say?"

"I'll give it a shot." I regretted it as soon as I said it, but with a life like mine, what's another damn regret?

I was about to get another one. The man snatched his hand back, that teasing grin twisting into a snarl.

"You're not the Doctor," he spat. "An impostor. How dare you." His hand reached for something in his pocket, but he seemed to reach a decision and just up and went. The velvet clouded out through my door, not to be seen again.

I shook my head and reclaimed the desk for my feet. You see a lot of people in my line of work - don't get me started on the bird with the bus.


End file.
